Until Death Do Us Part (New Cresthill)
Until Death Do Us Part is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth of the game. It is the second set in the Gamble Summit district of New Cresthill. Plot Outside the wedding venue, the player was waiting for Evan, who got stuck in the traffic, accompanied by Rachel Howe. Just after he got to the venue, Rachel got a text saying that the bride was about to arrive, so they headed inside. The ceremony passed normally until Sage Black and Hikari Afton finished reading their vows, the moment when the bride fainted. Thinking that it was a decompensation, her bridesmaids tried to help her, only to find that she had passed away, causing the groom to faint. Due to its strange nature, Evan and the player decided to investigate Ms. Afton's death. Wedding planner, Vladimir Von Clatt, hair stylist, Marie Bondye, and the city mayor, Chris Brooks were interrogated before Priscilla discovered that Hikari was murdered with a plan that involved almost all the items present at the wedding. Mid-investigation, Abaddon called the team to inform them that Mr. Black had already woken up and was willing to answer their questions. Sage didn't understand what went wrong, apart of Hikari's hairstyle getting ruined by some birds, she was fine the last time they saw each other. Along with him, private investigator Detheroc Morgan were added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Hikari was mocking the Mayor, making a scrapbook compilating every woman that had suffered because of him such as his late wife, daughter and political allies. What's more, Marie put a curse on Hikari because she didn't appreciate her job or her suggestions about using poisonous flowers in her headdress. Besides, Priscilla found that the breaking point for Hikari to pass away was her own bouquet sprayed with pure fragrance of oleanders, which reinforced the flowers' toxicity. At the end of the chapter, Rachel called Evan to stop a fight between Sage and Vladimir over who was to blame for the murder. Back at the venue, Sage was enraged with Vladimir because he didn't warn Hikari about the danger of using oleanders, however, Von Clatt refuted that Black's idea of using Syrian rue for the bride and guests was more ridiculous and dangerous. Before they could start a physical altercation, Evan separated them, threatening to take the pair into custody. Later on, they discovered that Vladimir dated Hikari back in high school, but after they broke up, the wedding planner only wanted her happiness. In addition, Sage purchased an extra box of oleanders in secret, claiming that he wanted to surprise Afton during their honeymoon. Also, Detheroc found out that the victim had strange meetings with River Murphy so, thinking that she was involved in criminal operations, Morgan wanted to confront her during the wedding. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Vladimir Von Clatt for Hikari Afton's murder. He got offended and stated that his only objective was Hikari's happiness, however, when the evidence was shown, he burst into tears and confessed. Vladimir only wanted to give Afton the perfect wedding as a gratitude gesture for their past relationship, nevertheless, while he tried to make the best for her, he committed many mistakes. Von Clatt's fatal mixture involved the cocktail with medication, the strong fragrance in the bouquet, the victim's tight dress and Sage's boutonnière of Syrian rue. Even if he didn't mean to kill Hikari, Judge Fraire sentenced him to 15 years of prison with a chance for parole in 10. Post-trial, Sage came to the station begging for life guarantees. When he was asked the motive, he mentioned that Stardust Banks Inc.'s president, Golliat Sept, offered him a place of job. Seeing that the officers were confused, he sent them to retrieve Sept's proposal, which was a Sacagawea stamp. Charlotte and Rogelio found an encrypted message which showed that every people that had refused Sept's offers were dead, incarcerated or outside the country. Instead of arresting him, Nicholas came with the idea of impersonating Sage and discover if Golliat knew about the counterfeit money operation. Chief Galdwey was against it but, she accepted doubting. Meanwhile, Minow revealed that he had a contact who knew about Queen Emmanuelle. Ethel Hildebrand was waiting for the team in the wedding venue. However, they only found the victim's sister crying, she mentioned that Ethel was in a hurry to go to the hair salon, where she introduced herself properly. Queen Emmanuelle's myth was created by the pilgrims and, according to it, she helped with the city's foundation, conceding favors in exchange of gold, which made Abaddon think that Summer Tassone may have been killed for money. Finally, the Chief and the player went to make sure that Nicholas's cover was enough to trick Golliat, which succeeded while Mr. Black would stay in the police's witness protection program. Now that the team had a spy near Gamble Summit's most selected circle, they would be able to dig deeper into the counterfeit money operation and the secrets that Sept hides in the bank. Summary Victim *'Hikari Afton' (passed away when she finished reading her vows) Murder Weapon *'Oleander Bouquet' Killer *'Vladimir Von Clatt' Suspects :: Vladimir Von Clatt :: Wedding Planner Profile: *The killer knows botany *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology Appearance: *The killer has a perfume stain *The killer has pink streaks :: Marie Bondye :: Hair Stylist Profile: *The killer knows botany *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology Appearance: *The killer has pink streaks :: Chris Brooks :: Mayor of New Cresthill Profile: *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology :: Sage Black :: Victim's Groom Profile: *The killer knows botany *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology Appearance: *The killer has a perfume stain :: Detheroc Morgan :: Private Investigator Profile: *The killer knows botany *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology Appearance: *The killer has a perfume stain Quasi-Suspects :: Nicholas Brandwein :: Lab Chief :: Selena Galdwey :: Chief of Police :: Yami Afton :: Victim's Sister :: Ethel Hildebrand :: Rogelio's Former Nanny Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany *The killer sweats excessively *The killer is interested in Chinese astrology *The killer has a perfume stain *The killer has pink streaks Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wedding Aisle. (Clues: Torn Cloth, Wedding Gifts, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Hikari Afton) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Handkerchief; New Suspect: Vladimir Von Clatt) *Talk to Vladimir Von Clatt about offering his services for the wedding. (Prerequisite: Handkerchief restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hair Salon) *Investigate Hair Salon. (Prerequisite: Vladimir interrogated; Clues: Stramoniums, Shampoo Display Stand) *Examine Stramoniums. (Result: Purple Substance) *Examine Purple Substance. (Result: Braid Spray; New Suspect: Marie Bondye) *Question Marie Bondye about fixing the victim's hairstyle before the ceremony. (Prerequisite: Braid Spray identified under microscope) *Examine Shampoo Display Stand. (Result: Metal Case) *Examine Metal Case. (Result: Wood Pipe; New Suspect: Chris Brooks) *Ask Mayor Brooks if he saw the victim in the hair salon. (Prerequisite: Wood Pipe found) *Examine Wedding Gifts. (Result: Gin and Tonic Glass) *Analyze Gin and Tonic Glass. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer sweats excessively) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Sage Black about Hikari's schedule before the ceremony. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bride Carriage; Profile updated: Sage sweats excessively) *Investigate Bride Carriage. (Prerequisite: Sage interrogated; Clues: Porcelain Elephant, Oleander Bouquet) *Examine Porcelain Elephant. (Result: SD Card; New Suspect: Detheroc Morgan) *Ask Detheroc Morgan why he had been spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: SD Card restored; Profile updated: Detheroc knows botany) *Examine Oleander Bouquet. (Result: Rabbit's Foot) *Analyze Rabbit's Foot. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Oleander Bouquet; Attribute: The killer is interested in Chinese astrology; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hood Dryer) *Investigate Hood Dryer. (Prerequisite: Rabbit's Foot analyzed; Clues: Pile of Hair, Decorative Skull) *Examine Pile of Hair. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00) *Question Mayor Brooks about the victim's research on his relationships with women. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook analyzed; Profile updated: Chris sweats excessively and is interested in Chinese astrology) *Examine Decorative Skull. (Result: Green Particles) *Examine Green Particles. (Result: Wasabi Potato Chips) *Confront Marie Bondye about putting a death curse on the victim. (Prerequisite: Wasabi Potato Chips Crumbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Marie knows botany and is interested in Chinese astrology) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Wedding Arch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hikari's Bust, Appetizer Tray, Faded Paper) *Examine Hikari's Bust. (Result: Yin Necklace) *Analyze Yin Necklace. (12:00:00) *Ask Vladimir Von Clatt about his romance with the victim in high school. (Prerequisite: Yin Necklace analyzed; Profiles updated: Vladimir sweats excessively and is interested in Chinese astrology, Marie sweats excessively) *Examine Appetizer Tray. (Result: Jack of Diamonds Box) *Examine Jack of Diamonds Box. (Result: Wad of Cash) *Question Detheroc Morgan about discovering the victim's darkest secret. (Prerequisite: Wad of Cash found; Profiles updated: Detheroc is interested in Chinese astrology, Sage is interested in Chinese astrology) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Flower Shop Receipt) *Confront Sage Black about hiding an extra purchase of oleanders for the wedding. (Prerequisite: Flower Shop Receipt unraveled; Profile updated: Sage knows botany) *Investigate Carriage Stairs. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Clues: Test Tube *Examine Test Tube. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a perfume stain) *Examine Antiemetics Pills. (Result: Pink Threads) *Analyze Pink Threads. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has pink streaks) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Finances on the Other Side (2/6)! (1 star) Finances on the Other Side (2/6) *See why Sage Black needs life guarantees. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side) *Investigate Bride Carriage. (Clue: Gift Box) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Sacagawea Stamp) *Analyze Sacagawea Stamp. (06:00:00) *Ask Nicholas Brandwein about his idea to prove the counterfeit money opperation's existence. (Prerequisite: Sacagawea Stamp analyzed; Reward: Focused Glance) *Explain Chief Galdwey the idea of impersonating Sage to infiltrate in the bank. (Prerequisite: Nicholas interrogated) *Investigate Wedding Aisle. (Available after unlocking Finances on the Other Side; Clue: Cookie Box) *Examine Cookie Box. (Result: Dirty Napkin) *Analyze Dirty Napkin. (06:00:00) *Ask Yami Afton if she had seen Ms. Hildebrand. (Prerequisite: Dirty Napkin analyzed) *Investigate Hood Dryer. (Prerequisite: Yami interrogated; Clue: Champagne Glass) *Talk to Ethel Hildebrand about Queen Emmanuelle. (Prerequisite: Champagne Glass found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Make sure with the Chief that Nicholas' identity is not discovered. (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Gamble Summit